


Summer Illusion

by kristiest



Series: TsukiHina Short AU/s [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, One Shot, Pining, Smut, TsukiHina, domestic tsukihina, hinata's in msby, tsukishima's overthinking, tsukishima's pining for hinata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:20:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26457820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristiest/pseuds/kristiest
Summary: The summer that witnessed our fading love (?)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: TsukiHina Short AU/s [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912936
Comments: 7
Kudos: 57





	Summer Illusion

**Author's Note:**

> so, i made this mainly to have something to pour my emotions into. stuff's been kinda hard so i may or may not have written this with tears streaming down my face. anyway, i apologize if there are confusing points given-i didn't really proofread. have a lovely day! i hope you enjoy reading.

Waking up never felt so annoying to Tsukishima. Waking up, looking over to the side and finding Hinata gone, once again, and starting his day without him-was once seldom. So very rare that every time it happened, they would be cuddling all night because of it. 

Things have changed. The rare occasion now is waking up, smiling, against each other’s skin and greeting each other with voices rasp and groggy. It’s just that Hinata’s been too busy. Tsukishima’s always home and waiting-he isn't like Hinata who trains 8 hours a day in the MSBY quarters.

Ever since, Hinata’s been so hard to reach.

Don't misunderstand, Tsukishima's happy and proud of Hinata. Finally getting recognized and getting into a Division 1 Team. Tsukishima just wished that Hinata saved time for him. 

They haven't been eating meals together. Hinata doesn't come home everyday, and when he does it's during those times that Tsukishima's already asleep. And in the next morning, Hinata is gone before Tsukishima regains his senses.

The boy with long, curly, blonde locks opened his eyes. He did this slowly, as waking up has become a chore for him lately. He doesn't look to his right. Because he knows already, _Hinata isn't there_ , and he just knows this. On his side, there’s no figure sinking into the mattress, there’s no calm breathing matching with his, there’s no anything-just emptiness. So he stares at the ceiling. The boring ceiling that’s lit up by the sun that spilled through the spaces in between cream curtains. It’s the ceiling he’s used to waking up to. Sometimes, with Hinata’s arm wrapped around his chest, or with his legs entangled around the others. Sometimes, with tears in his eyes, or with drool on the sides of his chapped lips.

Lately it’s just been the latter. And usually, he didn't mind this. But now, he just misses the old times. Those warm mornings wherein they were inseparable.

“... Shouyou?” Tsukishima called quietly. It’s just something he does out of habit. To check if Hinata’s around, he doesn't really wait for an answer because he picks his headphones from the bedside table.

However, he’s stopped by the opening of the wooden door that’s in the corner. Tsukishima freezes, headphones in one hand while the other’s propped on the bed. He turns to the door, and he’s squinting because he’s not wearing his glasses, but it’s given that it’s his boyfriend who’s standing there.

They’re brushing their teeth, and half naked, maybe, Tsukishima couldn't really tell. “Did you call?” Hinata asked, voice muffled because of the building bubbles inside his mouth. 

Tsukishima lets go of his headphones and gets his glasses instead. To put them on, of course, and take a look of his boyfriend like they haven't seen each other in years.

“Nothing.” Tsukishima swallows dryly and sits up, “Good morning.”

Hinata turns away to go back to the bathroom, “Morning.” 

“Are you going to leave today?” Tsukishima gets up, it feels awkward for some reason. Why does it feel awkward? This should be natural.

Hinata’s been his boyfriend since their third year in Karasuno. They’ve been together for more than 5 years. Why does waking up and finding out Hinata’s home feel weird?

“Nah,” Hinata answers from the bathroom and his voice echoes. “Training was cancelled.” 

“So will you stay home?” 

“That’s the plan.” Hinata says after spitting and walking out the bathroom while drying his mouth with the oversized shirt he’s wearing (that belongs to Tsukishima). “What about you? Do you have anything to do?”

“No.” Tsukishima answers almost immediately, and he heads to the bathroom to brush his teeth as well. He meets with Hinata in the hallway and the boy doesn't spare him a glance. 

He ignores it and gets inside the bathroom to do his daily routine. And after it, he’s back inside their shared room. Hinata’s lying prone on the bed, legs scattered with his shirt riding up his back. It’s covered with pain relief patches, Hinata smells of it, or, it’s just Hinata’s usual smell. 

“How are things?” Tsukishima asked Hinata. It’s a sad attempt to start a conversation, but he’s at least trying. As he asked, he sits on his side of the bed, looking over his shoulder to look.

He’ll try to look as much as he can. And talk with him as much as he can. If possible, hug him, but that seems to be something he can't do right now. Somehow.

“With the team? It’s great.” Hinata says, voice trailing while his eyes are locked on his phone. He’s texting someone with the ID ‘fake blonde’.

 _Who is this ‘fake blonde’ he’s talking to?_ _The real blonde’s right in front of you._

“Can you tell me about the days you’ve been having?” Tsukishima adds, lying sideways and facing Hinata, who still hasn't looked at him since earlier. His hand slowly creeps towards the boy’s ginger locks to play with them, but the boy sits up.

“Well,” Hinata huffs, leaving his phone on the mattress and stretching his arms. “Everyone's very welcoming. Especially Bokuto and Atsumu. Sakusa… as usual, tries to stay away from people but we get along. I get along with everyone.”

“Atsumu? As in, Miya, right?” Tsukishima withdraws his hands and rests it wherever felt right. “Didn't know you called him by his first.”

“Ah.” Hinata gives Tsukishima a tight smile, “It just happened.”

Tsukishima stares. “I see.”

The blonde shifts to lie on his back, his eyes returning to the same ceiling. Hinata pokes his boyfriend’s legs. Tsukishima only hums.

“Open arms.” Hinata demands, and Tsukishima scoffs at this-but he listens regardless. He opens his arms and Hinata lays himself on top of Tsukishima. This makes the blonde let out an _oof_ , because Hinata lied with a thump. Tsukishima wraps his hands around the small of Hinata’s back, kissing their slightly wet hair. “Been a while.” He whispers, closing his eyes and feeling Hinata adjust around him.

Hinata nods and sighs, “Uh-huh.”

This is just the routine.

Hinata’s _probably_ not doing this because he wants to. It’s _probably_ because he’s used to asking Tsukishima to cuddle with him every time they can in the morning. Tsukishima, of course, always welcomes this. If anything, he’s thankful that Hinata hasn't stopped doing this. He wouldn't know what to do if that day came. 

He just prays that it doesn't. He prays to every god he knows.

“I missed you.” Tsukishima says softly, and Hinata snuggles closer, if only that was possible. Against his neck is Hinata’s face, he can feel warm puffs of breath around his collarbones and it tickles-and so did Tsukishima’s chin that was occasionally brushed by Hinata’s red curls. “A lot.”

“Mm.” Hinata smiles, “Missed you, too.”

“Did you miss me a lot?”

“More than you’d ever know.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

 _Should I believe that?_ The blonde thought. Hinata’s drawing circles on Tsukishima’s shoulder, and it’s what drives the heavy thoughts away. He’s helpless when it comes to Hinata.

All his strings are tied around the ginger’s fingers. The boy just _knows_ everything. And despite being aware of Tsukishima's growing anxiety, he doesn't do anything.

Does that mean anything?

It’s stupid because, he’s Tsukishima Kei. The Tsukishima Kei that appeared to not care about things like this. The Tsukishima Kei that was usually on the upper ground, who always thought logically and rationally. But look at him now. All under Hinata and conscious. His happiness-one way or another-depends on him.

“What are you thinking?” Hinata props himself up, pillowing his chin over his forearms, their eyes meet, and Tsukishima averts his gaze. Hinata traces his fingers over Tsukishima’s forehead, chuckling as he did, “You’re scowling. Are you mad or something?”

“No. I’m thinking.” Tsukishima huffs. “It’s nothing important.”

Hinata shrugs, pushing his bottom lip out slightly. “If you say so.” Before, he would cling onto Tsukishima and ask about it a hundred times.

Now, he just lets it go.

Is this what eventually just happens in relationships? The sudden coldness. The carelessness and _false_ genuineness that’s brought by time.

_Is our time coming to an end?_

“What do you want for lunch?”

“I dunno.”

“Should I cook?” Hinata tilts his head, “Or do we order out?”

“Cook for me, please.”

Hinata nods his head, pinching Tsukishima’s nose and staring into his eyes. “Did you miss my cooking?”

“Yeah.” 

Hinata places a gentle kiss on Tsukishima’s nose. “I’ll make something good for you.”

Tsukishima closes his eyes. “Sounds great.”

Hinata hums, and soon, it’s all Tsukishima can hear. Against his chest is Hinata, eyes closed and seeming peaceful. _He’s so beautiful._ He’s always so beautiful, but even more when he’s like this.

Just a few inches away, resting Tsukishima’s neck while he hummed whatever tune that came to mind. 

He seemed like an angel.

With his sun kissed skin, plump lips and long orange lasses. With his hair that was down, and collarbones and shoulder exposed because of the big shirt he was wearing.

It’s him who Tsukishima’s fallen in love with. It’s Hinata’s ethereal beauty and warm yet soft personality. It’s Hinata’s voice that would change into a quiet and gentle one when it’s him who wakes up the other. It’s Hinata’s small gestures, like bringing home something sweet if he came late, or placing random milk strawberry flavored candies into one of the coats Tsukishima always used. It’s waking up to the smell of Hinata’s cooking, and getting a big hug first thing in the morning.

There’s so much more to name and Tsukishima was planning to continue when his train of thoughts were interrupted by Hinata suddenly moving. The blonde’s eyes flutter open.

Hinata’s sitting up, bottom side exactly meeting Tsukishima’s shaft. He tries to ignore it. But Hinata’s unknowingly sinking.

“What’s wrong?” Tsukishima voiced, fighting back a groan as Hinata moved to get his phone. He doesn't move from Tsukishima’s hips. He might be doing this on purpose.

“Nothing.” Hinata turns his phone on, adjusting his legs around Tsukishima. The blonde’s shoulders rise in response to the movement. 

Tsukishima earns a toothy smile, his boyfriend places his hands on Tsukishima’s abdomen, “You're getting hard.” 

Tsukishima’s jaw tightens, covering his face with his arms. “Where do you think you're sitting, idiot?” He hides the reddening of his cheeks. Or at least, he tries to- because after he spoke Hinata lets out a hearty laugh. 

“You tell me, Mr. Tsukishima.” Hinata says between giggles, and he receives a click from Tsukishima's tongue. The latter sits up and they're at eye level. He’s glaring, and the other’s still smiling. He’s the only one who’s blushing, and Hinata finds this cute.

“Don’t be a tease.” Tsukishima leans forward, burying his face into the crook of Hinata’s neck. “Don’t start something you're not going to finish.”

“What am I starting?” Innocently, the ginger asked with his voice high and squeaky.

Tsukishima's hands slip under Hinata’s shirt. Hinata’s skin is so warm against his cold ones. That alone is comforting. That alone feels like home. Hinata pats his boyfriend’s hair, digging his fingers through the blonde locks and brushing through them slowly. “Wanna do it?” Tsukishima doesn't move for a few seconds. But when he does, he looks into Hinata’s beautiful doe eyes. “So?”

Tsukishima inches in to kiss Hinata’s lips. It’s his answer. It doesn't take long for Hinata to move and he starts to accept wet and sloppy kisses from the other, it made Hinata chuckle-seeing how his boyfriend suddenly seemed to be eager and impatient already. Tsukishima quickly gets rid of Hinata’s shirt. Just so that he could have more access to the skin he craved so much. Hinata shudders, feeling his jaw shake as he pulls on blonde locks. 

Hinata moves his hips against Tsukishima’s growing groin. The blonde hisses, starting to hate the cloth that kept them from completely touching. “Sorry. Should we strip?”

Hinata moans in response, it was a yes, and Tsukishima gets rid of his boyfriend's underwear before he pulls his sweatpants down. His own dick springs up, and he groans, finally feeling relieved as his cock is no longer trapped. Hinata lets out a scoff, lifting himself with his legs to place Tsukishima’s dick between the crevices of his ass. “Hah, you’re so hard already?”

“Been a while since we did it.” Tsukishima says as an excuse, but the real reason behind his hard on is because he’s been wanting Hinata for so long already. “Don’t you need prep?”

“Ah?” Hinata trails, holding Tsukishima’s dick and teasing the tip for precum. “Don’t think so.” He spreads it along the base, as a replacement for lube. He breathed out first, gripping on Tsukishima’s shoulders as he inserted a few inches in and eventually settled down.

_Why is he soft? He’s not at all tight._

“Should I…” Hinata huffs, resting his forehead under Tsukishima’s chin. “Move?”

“If you can.” Tsukishima holds onto Hinata’s thighs. 

_We haven't done it in a month._

“Did you touch yourself?” Tsukishima asks, moving his legs to get into a more comfortable position.

“... I didn't. Why?” Hinata gathers strength with closed eyes, then he slowly hoists himself up with his thighs and moves down right after. “Am I loose?”

“Did you use a toy? You’re loose.” 

“Maybe?” Hinata continues moving, lacing his fingers behind his boyfriend's neck. “Maybe.”

_Really?_

“Is it painful?” Tsukishima moves his hands to Hinata’s underside, stretching his damp skin. 

“-Not really.” Hinata says as he drops himself, “Kiss me.”

Tsukishima nods and leans in to kiss his boyfriend's lips. The kiss is fast but continuous. It wasn't affectionate at all. It was like having a one night stand with someone.

Why does it feel that way?

It doesn't take long for Tsukishima to push Hinata and hover over them, he lunges himself in a sudden manner, making Hinata twitch and let out a sultry moan. Tsukishima curses, lunging in and ramming his all every time. 

“You're making me-ah-” Hinata arches his body, throwing his head back and closing his eyes. “Feel so good!” 

Tsukishima dips forward, leaving a trail of kisses on every crook and cranny exposed. Hinata’s a moaning mess. He bucks his hips up, allowing Tsukishima more space to move into. Tsukishima grabs one of the ginger’s ankles and hooked it over his shoulder to promote even more mobility. 

“Are you okay?” Tsukishima asks in between hitched breaths. He looks at Hinata, caressing the boy’s cheek with much passion. Hinata nods, gulping dryly and nearly choking. He breathes through his mouth and taps on Tsukishima’s shoulder, then his hands slide down to their wrist. Tsukishima holds his lover’s hands, smiling a little before kissing their lips again. “I love you.”

“Uh-huh,” Hinata manages through the thrusts. “I’m c-close, I think.” 

“Me too.” 

Tsukishima quickened his pace, dragging his high as much as he could before finally releasing. Hinata’s climax follows, and it’s enough to paint both of their abdomen with white. 

Tsukishima pulls out and collapses on top of Hinata. “Fuck.” 

“Ah—” Hinata wraps his arms around Tsukishima’s back. “Hand me the tissues.”

“Later.” Tsukishima says lazily, crawling up so he could properly hug his boyfriend. 

They stayed like that for a long while. And in silence, Hinata and Tsukishima got lost in their own thoughts. After making love was usually filled with the exchanging of sweet nothings. Brushing each other’s hair, kissing, laughing.

But now, they laid there with their own minds chasing after different clouds. Why did it feel awkward after having sex?

Tsukishima wanted to ask Hinata about things. Or anything, in this case. He tightens his hug, sighing into Hinata’s skin and closing his eyes. 

_I miss you._

Hinata rubs the blonde’s back. “Are you good?” Tsukishima gives the other a stern hum, not wanting to speak because he’s found amenity, finally. He feels Hinata fix his hair up and place a lingering kiss on his forehead. “Love you.”

“I love you, too.”

Altogether, maybe it was an attempt to bring back what once was. But then, maybe it’s all inside Tsukishima’s head. The insecurity and the anxiety of being close to his lover but not at the same time is a concept that makes Tsukishima ridiculously giddy.

Was their love really fading?

“Let’s clean up.” Hinata pats Tsukishima’s back. “Mm-kay?” 

“Mm-kay.”

The two get off each other and sit up, going to the bathroom together to shower. 

**Author's Note:**

> uhh scream at me [ here ! ](https://twitter.com/krisstiest)


End file.
